


Kairos

by MistressSiM



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Elves (Dragon Age), Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age Spoilers, Ensemble Cast, Epistolary, Gen, Languages, Modern Thedas, News Media, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Social Media, a reimagining of sorts, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: r/relationshipsMy (24F) newest work friend (????M) is an ancient elf. He is struggling to understand social conventions and gets into arguments often. Can anyone give me advice?





	1. Elves

**Author's Note:**

> so i spent hours trying to wrangle with css and html to make fancy social media posts but i'm afraid i'm just not familiar with either, so my work ended up looking really clunky! it was super frustrating, so i'm sticking with plain text for this for the sake of my sanity. i hope this format is readable ell oh ell.
> 
> enjoy and please share your thoughts if you have the time!

**Here’s A Stab At Why Elvhen Sounds So Different Depending on Location**

Yaroh Adiche, Staff Writer at Culture Collective

A recent push to discontinue use of the title High Elvhen for the language spoken by Ancient Elves has ignited the curiosity of linguistic scholars and Elves around Thedas.

Some have suggested True Elvhen, others have recommended simply calling it Elvhen and naming variants of the language based on location. As a child of the Dalish myself, I’m wondering why no one has thought to use “Old Elvhen”.

I am from one of the few clans in Rivain. Rivain has a reputation for being a weird country (some have called it the Melting Pot, a moniker that Rivain bears with pride, despite its somewhat inaccurate nature—see my article on life as a Dalish elf in Rivain here) in that it has consistently granted more freedoms to historically oppressed groups. Every year, my fellows and I would arrive at the Free Marches Arlathvhen and face immediate friendly ridicule over our bizarre accents. Why did we say “baba agba” when we meant “hahren”? Why did we use Common where some lengthy Elvhen word would take the place of an entire sentence? The revival of Elvhen was a difficult and arduous process, so our fellow Dalish are forever confused by our apparent determination to butcher what was lost.

Indeed, jokes at the expense of Rivaini Dalish are popular within online Elvhen circles:

 

[ _An embedded tweet._ ]

Gorby @flatear  
yo why the fuck rivaini elves speak elvhen like they got a time limit. calm down lethallan i just wanted to say hello 😭

280 retweets 300 likes

 

[ _An embedded Twitter thread._ ]

 

Hyeli @woahwoahwoah  
There’s this cute Hahren from Rivain that works at my favorite cafe and he always has a pastry for me on my way to class but every time he speaks to me it takes me forever to process it and I’m just like:

 

 14,324 retweets 12,225 likes

Hyeli @woahwoahwoah

He: o da abo! Ihopeyouhavesafewalk da’omo! Hrma;sdkgasgh!

Me: thank u hahren.........

12,655 retweets 10,845 likes

 

Brelein @bigliketiatamera  
as;dlkfjwoiefh3984yrqk[wenasdlfkj i fucking hate this bc my grandparents are riviani dales and it rly sound like they be chewing cotton sometimes.

685 retweets 453 llikes

 

 

[Screenshot of a Fadeblr post from user mythalstiddies that reads:

 **Me at Arlathvhen:** Aneth’ara!

 **Rivaini Dalish, hugging me:** jdjdidbegsiekebrbtltpfnd? Jjalksdjf;askdjfamsdf!!!! Basdfkhwiehfnsdfhf!!!!horgyborgy Common Words hdirlebehue Single Perfectly Enunciated Elvhen Word!!!!!!!! :)))))

 **Me:** Haha Yeah !]

[Another Fadeblr post, this time by user alasniraltarlan. There is a gif of a young Elvhen woman. She peeks from behind a door, and then gleefully slams it open before prancing down a brightly lit runway with bags in hand. The caption reads: _Rivaini Hahren about to deliver an unintelligible lecture to innocent Elf Kids_ ]

I consulted with a scholar of linguistics, Dr. Ellana Lavellan, about Elvhen and its various forms.

She explained to me that Rivaini Dalish speak what linguists call a Creole—a language developed from a mixture of different languages at a fairly sudden point in time. Its foundation is Elvhen, and it is structurally more similar to Old Elvhen than most modern variants (Dr. Lavellan believes this is due to Rivain’s aforementioned laxness towards minority groups) but it is heavy with Rivene loan words, and “Common words, when neither of the two base languages has a word that fits.”

For example, there is a word in Elvhen for most complex feelings, like yearning for a specific activity from one’s youth. Similarly, Rivene has several words for describing the hubris of children, a reflection of the nation’s communal nature. But neither languages were made to accommodate for our world’s growing technology, so there is no for word smartphone. A smartphone is just “smartphone”, though my Keeper likes to think of them as handheld Eluvians and calls them as such.

Ferelden Dalish constitute the second largest population of Elvhen speakers on Thedas, and their variant is the standardized version taught in schools today. It is different from Old Elvhen in that it is more utilitarian in nature: the complex words I spoke of are nearly nonexistent, and aside from greetings, it is straightforward and about as unmusical as Elvhen can be. This is likely a direct reflection of Ferelden’s chilly conditions: it is a land that rears a hardy people, and its Elvhen citizens are no different.

Most flowery of them all is the Elvhen spoken by the Elves who were found in the Temple of Mythal discovered by Orlesian archaeologists ten years ago today. Their presence has done much to further the efforts to save the Elvhen language after years of oppression, but their tongue’s stark difference from modern Elvhen have had linguistic scholars scratching their heads.

“It’s not unlike the way the old language of Starkhaven was recovered. It took time and study, and information was hard to find because of governmental suppression. Now that we have some of the originators to speak to—and thankfully most of them are agreeable—there are a lot of changes to be made.”

I asked Dr. Lavellan her thoughts on names for Elvhen’s different forms.

“I think it’s as simple as referring to its form based on which location impacted it the most—‘Ferelden Elvhen’, Orlesian Elvhen’ or something similar. I agree with your idea for Old Elvhen, or maybe we could call it Ancient Elvhen. I personally dislike the notion that the way we speak now is any less important than what it began as. That discounts the hard work the People have put into staying surviving and thriving.”

This week, I will be completing more pieces on Elvhen culture and history. Tune in tomorrow for a talk on the Dalish and magic.

* * *

 

**Developing Competence in Elvhen Relations in Social Work**

By Helena Birdsong

Free Marches Social Work Digest

Vol. 24 No. 8 P. 11  
As Thedas changes, and sweeping reform for Elvhen rights advance, it has become increasingly vital to train social workers who are equipped to serve individuals in the Elvhen community. The Free Marches Association of Social Work, as a division of the Thedas Association of Social Work, operates under the universal code of ethics. This code of ethics has been routinely updated as our world shifts to accommodate growing cultures and conventions, but has recently come under fire for the discrepancy between treatment of nonhumans and standards on nonhuman care.

The University of Ansburg, once notorious for its elitist attitudes, is preparing its social work program to undertake research that Elvhen communities can use to tailor their social programs to their communities. The department is considering two research proposals. One is a needs assessment of working Elvhen parents in Ansburg that will be implemented by the Spring 9:25 Semester, and the other is a potential survey of the resources Dalish clans are using to educate themselves on laws concerning Dalish settlements and citizenship status for nomadic clans.

“Our faculty hail from all of the Free Marches’ city-states, some of them are from Alienages and Clans, and they are all at least master’s-level social workers, so they have experience and have been working in the field long enough to develop vital understandings,” says Andrew Trevelyan, director of Ansburg’s social work program. “They can synthesize their experience with the knowledge we’re trying to share.”

However, while bringing more Elvhen social workers into the field will absolutely benefit Elvhen communities, it is important to note that non-elves should not be deterred from working in such communities. Although non-elves will have more to learn about community practices and culture, they are still capable of developing effective clinical relationships with Elvhen clients.

[More]

 

* * *

 

**Thedas Times**

**Ideas (Elvhen)**

**Even Among Growing Unity, It Seems as though the Divide between Dalish and Non Dalish Will Never Go Away. Why?** **  
** “We’ve learned Elvhen, we practice the ways as best we can, now. We have our own temples and we welcome the People. And still, they call us flat ears.” Hahren Valendrian, of Denerim. Academics across disciplines and races weigh in on the silent divide between a culture that has struggled for survival.

 **In Conversation with Abelas, of the Temple of Mythal** **  
** The Sentinels of Mythal’s Temple still move with unnatural grace, but the loss of their hoods and the addition of casual clothing both softens their appearance and points towards smoother assimilation into modern times.

 **Elvhen Magics are Nearly Dead. Here’s How One Small Orlesian Clan Hopes to Keep It Alive** **  
** Scholars from the University of Orlais have teamed up with a small Dalish clan in the hopes of studying Dalish magics passed down from keeper to keeper. They are hoping to entice a Sentinel onto their team, but for now, here are the readings from scientific scans of Elvhen magics, and how they differ from other schools.

 **While You Weren’t Watching, an Ancient Elf By the name of Solas has been Making A Name For Himself Online** **  
** “I have learned how to make a smiling face,” one of his earliest tweets, with nearly a million likes, reads, “ :0) “. Last week, he tweeted, “Had the chance to attend Ferelden’s Arlathvhen last week. Enjoyed speaking with Keepers and Hahrens from Alienages. My thanks for your fascinating questions and endless kindness.” Now, on Fadeblr, he has begun to answer questions that historians have been asking for decades, including those on differences in the Fade and clarifications about the Elvhen language that could not be wrested from the more solitary ancient elves.

 **The Hero Of Ferelden’s Death Was A Terrible Loss. Two Years Later, The City of Redcliffe Joins to Remember Mahariel’s Rescue** **  
** Bann Teagan’s face is professionally blank, but it is hard not to miss the redness of his eyes as he watches his townsfolk light a ceremonial pyre by the statue erected in Warden Mahariel’s honor. Famously, Redcliffe fell victim to a powerful demon’s machinations while Fereleden’s government was occupied with suppressing word of the Blight. Warden Mahariel, who was only fifteen years old when he joined the order, recruited the help of the Circle of Magi to banish the powerful demon that terrorized the port city.

 **Andrastian Elves Are Having A Hard Time Breaking Into the Clergy. We Spoke A Dalish-born Lay Sister of the Haven Chantry** **  
** Sister Eowyn seems an odd sight in her robes. She wears the typical vestments of any new addition to the chantry, but the iconic Andrastian headwear is absent. “My ears don’t fit, not without hurting,” she explains, sheepishly. “I don’t suppose they ever thought to accommodate those.” In a sea of plain human faces, her dark hair and tattooed face stands out.

* * *

 

**r/relationships**

**My (24F) newest work friend (????M) is an ancient elf. He is struggling to understand social conventions and gets into arguments often. Can anyone give me advice?**

Posted u/snowyinhinterlands 3 hours ago

8.9k Comments Share Save Give Gold Hide Report

Hi guys. I have crossposted this to r/elves, but I thought I’d post it here too because I’m not exactly sure I’m allowed to be posting in r/elves anyways?

Right. I work at an independent rune-crafting guild. I’m pretty much the lead assistant, so I organize jobs and events around the office. Recently, my boss hired one of the elves from the Temple of Mythal—for some reason he can fold lyrium as safely as any dwarf, and he’s fast, too, so he was hired pretty quickly.

Guys, he’s _so_ friendly. He’s always carrying things for people, and opening doors, and bringing practical gifts. He’s always got a wise word or something uplifting to say. But here’s the thing: he has no concept of personal space or impropriety.

When I met him for the first time, he reached out, touched my ears, and said, “I’m sorry! It’s just that they’re so round!”

He explained that he’d seen round ears up close when he and his clan (? should I call them that? They all have the same vallaslin) first left Mythal’s temple, but since their leader—yes, _that_ Abelas—was in charge of serving as a liaison between them and the outside world, he had never been allowed to have long conversations with non-elves. In that same vein, he will often play with people’s hair, or adjust their clothes without asking.

Even worse, he asks deeply personal questions all the time. It usually makes people feel defensive so they start arguing with him. He feels attacked and argues back, and usually calls the person da’len. If you took, like, one year of High School Elvhen you know what that means, so people get angry and then it becomes a whole big thing.

It’s driving people in the guild crazy. It was kind of novel at first, this tall ass elf who’s like, older than the Frostbacks being amazed by things that seem so little to us now. But now people keep coming to me and complaining because they know he’s fond of me (He has said as much, often and loudly, Andraste save him). My boss doesn’t want to fire him because he does good work, and when he’s not causing a fuss we really do get good work done. I don’t want to hurt his feelings by telling him to stop being himself. It’s also hard to remember that we’re pretty much the only contact he has with the outer world. Someone from his clan drives him to work and picks him up, and he says he’s not allowed to hang around much.

My boss has sort of banished him into a room to do his work, and whenever I visit him he looks so sad. He always perks up when I come in and asks if “everyone has forgiven him yet.” I never know what to say, so I just started bringing him lunch. He started telling me interesting stories about the Temple. He’s really not so bad. He’s an oddball and he talks a lot, but I think he gets a bad wrap.

TL;DR: I’m friends with an overly friendly ancient elf who doesn’t get out much, and I don’t want to upset my coworkers, hurt his feelings, or anger his extremely protective clan. What should I do?

 

\--

Top 200 Comments  
Sorted by: best

[-] **SolasHarellan** 88.2 k points 3 hours ago  
You might consider explaining to him that things have changed, and he must adjust if he hopes to make friends in this world. Ancient Elves are a sentimental lot—an appeal to his emotions may help you. Whenever he engages in behavior that you deem invasive, gently reprimand him and give him a clear explanation of why it is not proper.

I hope it is not an overstep for me to say your coworkers need to review their sensitivity training. I understand that your friend’s actions may seem bizarre and even invasive to them, but the elves of old had nothing but time and unlimited contact with spirits, who are at best nonsensical and driven by concepts and impulses. He has a lot to learn, and has not been exposed to the world at large. Abelas is deeply protective of the servants of Mythal.

It is good that you are patient with him. I think it will take an extension of that patience to arrive at the results you are looking for.

[-] **snowyinhinterlands** 2568 points  
Holy shit, thanks. I didn’t expect an ancient elf to give me an answer. I really really  
appreciate your advice, and your educational stuff! And yeah, I agree. I understand  
being uncomfortable, but I feel like a lot of people have been overreacting. He’s trying  
his best. :(

[-] **SolasHarellan** 2345 points  
It is no trouble. I appreciate that you are kind to your friend. Please let me know if your  
situation improves. I have not lived in Abelas’ care for some time, but I worry for him and  
the rest all the same.  
(load more comments)

[-] **okaybabeys** 6483 points 3 hours ago  
Okay first of all, I need proof. Second of all, if this is all true, you absolutely have to host an AMA for your friend. You know you can’t just drop something like that in the subreddit like it’s casual.

As for advice: Tell your friend that not everyone is going to be as open towards him as you seem to be. He’s probably getting so many mixed signals from the world around him.

[-] **snowyinhinterlands** 47.3k points 3 hours ago  
imgur.com/gallery/asHOE89r  
[ _The images are a series of selfies and photos of an Elvhen man and a human woman._  
_In one image, the Elvhen man is sitting on a stool and smiling broadly at the camera,_  
_long red hair thrown over his shoulder. His face is tattooed with the full vallaslin honoring_  
_Mythal. The tattoos do not not end at his face--they continue down his neck and along_  
_his collarbones, and some branching designs decorate his arms. The logo on his shirt is_  
_pixelated for privacy. Another photo shows the Elvhen man standing next to a short_  
_human woman of Rivaini decent. His arm is wrapped securely around her waist, and_  
_his other hand rests on her shoulder. He is bent at the waist so that his face is level with_ _  
_ hers. In the next photo, he is kissing her cheek as she playfully pushes at his shoulders.]

He had…. So many questions about my afro. Some of them were asked with his hands. We had to have a conversation about that!

[-] **frauja** 6485 points 3 hours ago  
HOLY SHIT, I recognize him. He was the elf who kept waving at the camera when they  
did that little special for the Thedas Times on the second anniversary of their release  
from the Temple of Mythal. You totally weren’t lying, and I agree that you guys need to  
host an AMA asap, or record a video.

  
[-] **snowyinhinterlands** 4723 points 3 hours ago  
Yes, I tease him about that sometimes! It’s kinda weird, but it puts things into perspective  
for me even more now. Like, I was sixteen when that special came out. He looks exactly  
the same. They really are immortal. I don’t know how I feel about a video, but I’ll  
consider an AMA. Either one would mean telling him I made this post, which I’m not  
really looking forward to lol

  
[-] **borgy** 2761 points 3 hours ago  
Damn, he’s gorgeous. And you are so cute! How tall are you? He’s like bent in half in  
that second photo  
(load more comments)

[-] **NilaNaan** 4112 points 3 hours ago  
Dalish First, here. I’ve been to a few Arlathvhen with some of the Sentinels present. They act a little weird, even to us! Hahren Solas is right—they are very emotional. They feel quite deeply, so I would suggest talking to your boss about having your coworkers try to understand where he’s coming from. I’m not saying what he’s doing is right, but you’ve got to understand that to the Sentinels, this is normal. They have been living together for thousands of years, and before they underwent the Waking Sleep, theirs was a culture wildly different from all of ours. Maybe your guild could host a meeting, where you guys can explain how much the differences are impacting them, and maybe some apologies can be voiced. Good luck!

[-] **HelloWorld** 1882 points 3 hours ago  
Maker, you guys have got to show up in some Ask Reddits and AMAs. The last thing I  
expected from r/relationships today was some juicy Elvhen history and culture lessons.  
What is Arlathvhen like with them there, if you don’t mind me asking?

[-] **NilaNaan** 9k points 3 hours ago  
It’s like having the cool relative that everyone wants to talk to at the family reunion. A  
lot of the academic folks want to grill them for questions. Sometimes we host impromptu  
Q&A sessions, and when the Sentinels say something the elders don’t want to hear,  
there are arguments. Honestly, the children get their attention more than any other  
group, because they love children. So it has become a kind of competition to bribe  
the children with sweets or something so you can have them write down questions  
you want them to ask a Sentinel. Also the clans who got to host some of them on their  
land will spend an annoying amount of time humble-bragging about it.  
[-]

  
(load more comments)

* * *

 

solasharellan.fadeblr.com/tagged/answered

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Why are you harellan?_

A Keeper called me this at the first Arlathvhen I ever attended. He wasn’t happy about some of the misconceptions I tried to dispel. I have since used it as both a joke and a reminder to myself—I must be careful with my words.

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Hahren, what are some things that surprise you the most about the world today? What do you miss, what do you dislike, and what are you glad about?_

The strength of the veil surprises me most of all. Some chantry scholars have asserted that the Fade is not separate from our waking world in the way it is spoken of today. They would be amazed by the world of old—what we call the Fade now was as an intrinsic part of the world as the states of matter, and spirits roamed freely. It was a different time. I suppose the advent of restrictions regarding magic use lead to Thedas’ divide from the Fade.

I am also surprised by how powerful technology is. I have learned how to use most of it with efficiency, but it seems as though I regularly encounter something that is entirely foreign to me. Are you young people aware that your phones have a machine that will speak to you if you call its name? Astonishing. In my day, a spirit of Study would have taken the role of this machine. It is interesting to see how the world accommodated for its weakened connection to the Fade.

I do not understand the restrictions placed on mages, but I suppose the rights we are given is an improvement from the way things were a century ago. You must understand that there was no such thing as “mages” in my time. Everyone had magic, and there was no such thing as a person who solely practiced magic. The People were trained in weaponry, music, arts, history, and the like. The need for training in magic was about as important as a piano lesson. To me the idea of sequestering a people away because of something that is natural is quite strange.

I miss my home above all, but I am glad that the People remained strong and kept our language alive when so much else has been lost.

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Thank you for being so patient with our questions! Is there any way we can donate to you?_

I thank you for your kindness and curiosity. I have no need of coin. You might consider donating to your nearest alienage or Dalish compound instead.

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Why did you leave Abelas’ care? Where are your vallaslin?_

I left Abelas’ care because of disagreements related to those very vallaslin. I care for him and the others, do not doubt it, but I will not be seen into the service of any Creator.

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Why do ancient elves always seem so preoccupied with kids?_

In the days of old, Elvhen of all classes lived for incredibly long amounts of time, and were quickly sorted into different roles that were vital for the operation of Elvhen society. Children were rare, so they were cherished. It is something of a novel to see so many.

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _What do you guys have against shoes?!_

Elves are resistant to pests and other nature-related inflictions, if that is what you are asking.

 

 **YucatanFryer asked:** _Solas did you have the chance to meet any Rivaini Dalish at your last Arlathvhen? What did you think of how it sounds? They’ve been the butt of so many jokes online because of their unique accent!_

Unfortunately I have not had the pleasure of attending the Free Marches Arlathvhen, but I have seen some videos on Rivaini Dalish.

How fascinating that Elvhen survived in so many different forms! I would like to learn Rivene so that I might communicate with them. Initially, I thought it would be easier for me to understand the Elvhen spoken by Rivaini Dalish than almost all other forms. It is very similar to the Elvhen I speak—some words that other Elvhen speakers naturally altered over time have remained the same, and its spelling is similar. However, when Rivene words take the place of others, it becomes difficult to decipher. Common is not so difficult a language, if oddly structured. Rivaini Dalish Creole remains a puzzle to be solved. And yes, their accent is strange, but I find it pleasantly musical.

 

 **Irina asked:** _:0)_

:0)

 

 **Monongehela asked:** _What are your thoughts on Elf-blooded children, Hahren?_

Elf-blooded children are of the People.

You will permit me a story? I felt very sad for Elf-Blooded children when I first learned of them. You must understand, my fellows and I were raised in an entirely different way than modern Elves. I have made many a faux pas, as the Orlesians would say, and half of it was due to my own ignorance. I spent much of my early life not having met a single human, and when I did meet them, it seemed as though all they could do was incite chaos among my people.

During the very first Arlathvhen I attended, a Keeper became so angry with me that he called me harellan and forbade me from speaking to members of his clan. City elves were delighted by my lack of vallaslin, and then saddened by my thoughts on the Creators. When I saw a human child at Arlathvhen, I spoke to the child, thinking he was lost. His mother soon found us, and I asked her if perhaps the child was adopted. Rightfully, I was quickly and harshly corrected. Though my memory of that day is vivid, I remember this conversation with the strongest amount of emotion. I spent the rest of that day ruminating on the changes the world has experienced, and when I returned home, I spent a lot of time researching the elf-blooded children of today. I could not understand what would push an Elf to have children with a human, or any other race.

The tale of an Elf-blooded child trying to succeed in modern Thedas is one that is tried and true now. It would have been completely unheard of in my time. I imagine it is difficult to maintain a connection to one’s culture while trying to fight invisibility. For if you are raised as one of the People--if you are one by blood, despite appearances--and yet strangers assume you are something completely different, how will you cope?

  
**Anonymous asked:** _Have you ever seen a griffon? What were they called in your time?_

I have seen one only once, and regretted it immediately, for it attacked me and left me injured. To the elves of old, griffons were omens of chaos. They were wild, untameable things, prone to destruction and fearfulness. It is a wonder that Grey Wardens were able to tame them. Perhaps this is related to the Veil’s strength after the fall of the Elvhen?

The Elvhen word for griffon is “eanvheraan.” In the Common it transliterates as “iron bird.”

 

 **Anonymous asked:** _Would you consider hosting a live and answering some questions?_ _  
_ That is a good idea, though I much prefer the convenience of this website. It is easy to archive information, and if people would like something to refer to, they can search my tags instead of asking the same questions over and over. Still, it is something to consider.

 

 **RevasGurl asked:** _What are your hopes for the future?_ _  
_ It is my hope that the people will continue moving forward. I would like to have a hand in restoring them to their former power. I want to continue my role as a guiding force, with your trust.


	2. Current Events, Part 1

**Thedas Times**

**World**

* * *

 

 

 **New Age Declared Dragon Because the Divine Saw A High Dragon Rampaging, So That’s Pretty Cool** **  
** Divine Faustine II’s tour in the past year has been tumultuous. Fereldens look to her to speak out against Orlais’ occupation of their country, and Orlesians, whose financial support is vital to the operations of the Chantry, hold her position in their hands. She has not been popular during her reign, especially because of her failure to reinstate circles as promised. In fact, Most Holy intended to declare this coming Age the Sun age, for the power of the Orlesian Empire. Corruption within the Chantry’s ranks has been something of an open secret these days, but especially during these times. Orlais has seen several of its former colonies buck its control in the past few decades, and it is not eager to lose one that is as large and economically advantageous as Ferelden. In the middle of mediating talks this past week, Divine Faustine II bore witness to the rampage of a high dragon, something that was foretold and promptly dismissed as superstition five years ago. It seems that the decision has detracted from her recent failings.

 

* * *

 

 **Maric Theirin Crowned King of Ferelden** **  
** Ferelden has been through much in these past few years. It was occupied by Orlais for nearly forty years in the last age, its royal bloodline was thought dead, and it was the site of the recent Dragon sighting that is the namesake for our new age. Now, a year after ousting invading Orlesian forces at Fort Drakon, Prince Maric rises to the throne for good.

 

* * *

 

 **The Lost Dwarven Kingdom Has Been Found** **  
** Surface dwarf liaisons are reporting that the kingdom of Kal-Sharok, part of what was once a sprawling Dwarven empire, has made contact with Orzammar. Darkspawn activity is a common evil for Dwarves, and Blights begin underground, where the sleeping gods of Tevinter lie. Repeated exposure to Blight sickness and Darkwspan attacks saw to the systematic destruction of the Dwarven kingdom, leaving only Orzammar behind to uphold Dwarven culture and history. We will be updating this story as more information on the talks is shared.

 

* * *

 

 **Orlesian Scholars Have Discovered a Temple Dedicated to the Elvhen Goddess Mythal… and Some of Her Immortal Servants?** **  
** When Dr. Rene le Vechen and his wife Inès lead an expedition into the Dales to discover mysteries of the past, supervised by the local Dalish council, they were not expecting to find much more than iconography and artifacts. They found those, and came to blows with a powerful group of elves that did not appear to speak Common. After frantic communications with the Dalish elves on their team, word is out that they may be remnants of long-lost Elvhen history.

 

* * *

 

 **That Seeker who Saved Divine Beatrix III? She’s A Princess  
** Cassandra Pentaghast, who at this point has been living in Orlais long enough for her distinctive Nevarran accent to curl around certain words and flatten at others, insists that her heritage was not instrumental in her work as a Seeker. “I had to work for it, just as any other recruit would have. I did my duty and nothing else.” She is as polite as can possibly be in her position, though her frustration is clear on her face. We sat down with the hero of The Day of Dragons and asked her a few questions about her work.

 

* * *

 

 **Kirkwall’s New Knight-Commander has Plans for the Reformed Templar Order** **  
** Divine Beatrix III’s controversial decision to gradually weaken the power of Circles has made ripples in society that will last for years to come. The position of mages is still unclear. Though Circles are still active, parents of mage children now have the option to petition for the custody of their children. As was revealed a few years back, those possessing magic have had their citizenship revoked upon discovery of magic in most countries, and their legal status is reduced to that of property in certain Bannorns. As the functionality of circles decreased, we have seen more schools dedicated to magic users pop up around Thedas. However, the size of most Free Marches city-states has lead to the necessity of a central location dedicated to magical education. Kirkwall has a colored history, and Knight-Commander Meredith has outlined a plan to protect both Kirkwall’s citizens and the young mages fostered in the Kirkwall circle.

  


* * *

 

 **Cailan Theirin Takes the Ferelden Throne** **  
** King Maric has been assumed dead for some time. Recently, a day of mourning was hosted in Denerim to honor the nation’s lost monarch. His son and only heir has been raised in an environment far more peaceful than those of his predecessors, and many have doubts about how the young king will lead the country. Still, despite the volume of the political world’s musings and gossip that Empress Celene of Orlais has her sights set on him for marriage, the newly declared king appeared to be in good humor during his coronation.

* * *

 

 **The Grey Wardens Warn The World of Another Blight** **  
** It has been almost five hundred years since Thedas last experienced a Blight, but the world still feels its impact today. The land beyond Orlais is permanently barred from us, razed in a series of attacks and Blight sickness that left both a desert and a breeding ground for unusually powerful fiends. The Dwarven Kingdom, once large and powerful, has been reduced to two networks that are no longer in contact. In the years since Garahel’s march, the world has recovered, thrived, and advanced drastically--but is it prepared for another large scale war? Many experts say yes, and many more are skeptical of the validity of the Grey Wardens’ claim.

* * *

 

 **For many vulnerable Fereldens, the threat of Darkspawn is Real, No Matter Its Source** ****  
For months, Ferelden has been locked in an internal debate over the existence of a Blight within its borders. Darkspawn uprisings are rare but not uncommon, and Ferelden’s folk are hardy. However, in Ferelden’s most southerly lands, where farms are facing attacks by darkspawn and the Chasind escaping them, the idea of becoming a refugee is becoming increasingly plausible.  


* * *

 

 **Ferelden is Reeling from the Battle of Ostagar** **  
** The largest darkspawn incursion in Ferelden history rocked the country today, taking the lives of countless soldiers, the whole of Ferelden’s Grey Warden presence in attendance, and King Cailin himself. Queen Anora’s father, Teyrn Loghain, is serving as acting regent in the wake of the losses. He plans to mobilize troops to aid in rebuilding areas impacted strongly by the attack.

* * *

 

 **Teyrn Loghain Declares Grey Wardens Public Enemies** **  
** Little is known about the enigmatic Grey Wardens that they do not want the public to know. Historically, the order has remained neutral in terms of politics and military conflicts, in order to maintain an order meant to protect all of Thedas from the threat of Darkspawn. Up until now, little had been heard of a Warden presence in Ferelden for over forty years. Now, in the wake of the Battle of Ostagar, Teyrn Loghain is claiming that the order may have had a hand in the death of King Cailan and countless assembled fighters. It was thought that the remaining wardens had died. Now we know they may be mobilizing.

* * *

 

 **Southern Ferelden is Under Siege. Why Isn’t Anyone Doing Anything?** **  
** There is a curious air about the Hinterlands lately. Villagers stick to their homes, and traveling mercenaries are jumpy. Refugees have been moving in swarms along trade routes, fearing the attacks of blighted animals and opportunistic raiders. We interviewed a small Chasind family, who tearfully informed us that a southern village has been lost completely.

* * *

**No One Has Heard from Ferelden’s Circle in Weeks** **  
** Ever since Divine Beatrix III famously defanged Circles around Thedas, they have remained as important sources of trade and important materials, like enchantments and healing poultices. Ferelden’s Circle is one of the most vital areas of commerce from the nation, and access to and from is understandably monitored with breathtaking efficiency. However, there has been word in online circles that merchants and customers alike have been unable to make the short ferry across Lake Calenhad. Some people report the appearance of strange lights at the top of the Circle Tower.

* * *

 

 **Orzammar is Undergoing A Vital Change** **  
** Surface dwarf liaisons recently reported the death of Endrin Aeducan, beloved king of Orzammar. Now, the nation is waiting on hearing on who will be the new king of the Dwarven Kingdom: Aeducan’s charismatic young son  Bhelen, or the traditionalist High-General Pyral Harrowmont. We’ll discuss the pros and cons of both, and what either winner would mean for the Ferelden and Orlesian economy.

* * *

 

 **The City of Crestwood is Rebuilding from Its Own Darkspawn Attack  
** The Mayor of Crestwood is looking to rebuild after his constituency suffered a darkspawn attack and then a flood that took the lives of many refugees, villagers, and the bulk of the invading horde. Survivors are asking for donations to pay for funeral services and moving costs, as well as canned food and children’s clothing. Find out how to chip in here. ****  


* * *

 

 **Denerim is Holding a Landsmeet** **  
** Ferelden’s capital has been the site of much strife in the past few days. Insider sources have suggested that arguments between Queen Anora and Teyrn Loghain have made it easy for resentment and conflict to brew within the borders of Ferelden’s wealthiest city. We were the first to break the news about Queen Anora’s hosting the remaining Grey Wardens

* * *

 

 **Meet the Remaining Grey Wardens** **  
** In the past few days, we have heard news of the remaining Grey Warden order in Ferelden. The order is composed of a whopping two members. The first is fifteen-year-old Yael Mahariel, a wiry Elvhen mage who stands at five foot nothing and speaks Common with boyish confidence despite a thick Dalish accent. The second is a man known only as Alistair, who was trained as a templar and processes every situation with a distinct wit. When I sat down with the two of them at the royal palace, Mahariel introduced me to his huge Mabari companion, who eyed me with the same sharp-eyed curiosity that all of these large war dogs possess. “His name Mirae, sticky fingers,” he explains, bidding me closer. Later, when the hound noses into my pockets for treats, Alistair smiles and says, “Yael’s a very literal person.”

It is hard to recognize these charming figures as the skilled fighters that Grey Wardens must be, especially the young man who has not yet been given his vallaslin, but there is a steel conviction in their words, and a power in their straight-backed stance.

 

* * *

 

 **Grey Warden Alistair to be Next King of Ferelden** **  
** With King Cailan dead and Teyrn Loghain dead, a surprising new figure has risen as the ruler of Ferelden--Alistair of the Grey Wardens. It turns out internet conspiracy theorists were right about his Theirin nose.

* * *

 

 **Hero of Ferelden’s Exploits During the Blight Captured by Dwarven Merchant** **  
** In the months following the Battle of Fort Drakon, an outpouring of love and support has been released into the world for the dedicated Wardens and their small ground team made of people from all over Thedas. Now, it has been shared that Bodahn Feddic, a surface dwarf who followed the Wardens and their party across the nation, built a small collection of candid photos to accompany the diary he kept daily records in. Historians, and, heartbreakingly,  Commander Mahariel’s clan, are begging him to publish it.

* * *

 

 **Yes, What Happened in Ferelden Was a Blight.** ****  
Citizens of Denerim are cleaning dead bodies from the streets with dirty, tear-stained faces in the wake of the Archdemon’s defeat. The shockwave was felt thousands of miles over when the Fifth Archdemon, Urthemiel, was defeated by posthumously-appointed Warden Commander Mahariel.   
The final assault against the Blight was launched atop Fort Drakon, where the army that Ferelden’s two remaining Grey Wardens quietly assembled gathered to stop the darkspawn threat. As we spoke to the shell-shocked civilians of Denerim, one question seemed to ring out from every brief interaction: How could the world have allowed something like this to happen?

 

* * *

 

 **Here’s What the Ancient Elves Were Doing During the Blight, and What That Means For Science** **  
** The discovery of ancient elves in the Temple of Mythal was one of the Dragon Age’s defining events. They were slowly and peacefully integrated into modern society, for the most part hosted in Alienages and Dalish lands, and kept to themselves. Eyewitness reports and photos of their involvement in Denerim, however, have reignited questions about their capabilities. Now, biologists want to know if their DNA will answer questions about their age, the abilities of modern elves, and even the Blight.

 

* * *

 

 **Kirkwall is Having A Time** **  
** Ever since its former Viscount attempted to overthrow the Templar order in Kirkwall, the city-state of Kirkwall has been wracked with a rotating queue of unfortunate events. The influx of Ferelden refugees escaping the Blight increased the already stark contrast between rich and poor in the city. Bandits have been running wild in the streets, posing trouble for a guard that is already stretched thin. Scandals are common for Kirkwall’s Circle-turned-school. Now, with Starkhaven’s circle being destroyed, the city must make room for thousands of mages and their families to allow Starkhaven mages to receive the education they need to function in society.

* * *

 

 **Marian Hawke of Ferelden is the sweetheart of Kirkwall’s Hightown** **  
** In the middle of a ball, Marian Hawke strides over to me with a flute of champagne in hand. She downs it. A passing noble pauses to gush over her dress, a tailor-made number in red designed by Kirkwall’s up and coming fashion designer. After the noble leaves, she gives me a tired look and says, “Get a load of this guy, right?” and gestures to where her dwarven business partner is entertaining a contingent of scandalized young ladies. Though she and her companions have a disarming air about them, it is easy to see why Kirkwall High Society is besotted with her. When I ask her how she feels about it, she says, “Honestly, all I did was find some lyrium. You’d think I was that Nevarran princess! I wish they’d just say they want to marry into my money.”

 

* * *

 

 **Here’s What You Need to Know About The Champion of Kirkwall** ****  
We spoke to Marian Hawke a few years back about her expedition into the Deep Roads and the wealth she acquired for it. Now, we see her a few years older, with shorter hair and a few extra lines on her face, as she helps her city rebuild in the wake of a Qunari attack.  
“The Arishock was quite big, you know. You ever fought someone with several feet on you? Dreadful, really.” She says.

* * *

  
**Here’s a Rundown of What Happened at Edgehall** ****  
For the world at large, it seems as though Ferelden has been at the mercy of a series of short-lived leaders whose impact would be felt deeply for years to come. Now, after King Alistair’s decree protects the Alienage of Edgehall, nobles in Ferelden are reconsidering their thoughts on the former Grey Warden’s leadership. There appears to be a split towards positive sentiment and outright resentment, but one thing is clear: King Alistair is not the figurehead many thought he would be. Famously, the Arl of Edgehall cut down and destroyed the Alienage’s vhenadahl in response to requests for better protections, and confiscated a sapling offered by a nearby Dalish clan.  


* * *

 

 **Here’s What We Know About the Mage Who Bombed the Kirkwall Chantry** **  
** Anders, a former Grey Warden and companion of the Champion of Kirkwall, is reportedly responsible for the bombing that shook Kirkwall and brought the tensions between mages and templars in the city to a violent head. The Champion of Kirkwall reports that he is dead, but no body has been found. We spoke with Guard Captain Aveline about what she knew of the mage Anders.

* * *

 

 **Knight-Commander Meredith’s Body Cannot Be Touched** **  
** Knight-Commander Meredith’s corpse remains in the courtyard of the Gallows, eerily red, and singing with a quiet energy. In the violence that followed the Chantry’s bombing, the Right of Annulment was invoked and then promptly shut down by the Champion of Kirkwall and her ground team, First Enchanter Orsino used blood magic in a hasty attempt at self-defense, and the world was left reeling with the knowledge that progress cannot stop. Now, with Kirkwall left in ruins, the remaining members of the Templar Order are unsure of what to do about the remains of their Knight-Captain, who for months had been quietly introducing her ranks to a  dangerous new form of lyrium.

* * *

 

 **We Should Talk About What Happened in Rivain** **  
** The Chantry’s position in world governments is vast and deeply entrenched, and the Right of Annulment remains in place as a contingency. However, the practice is dated and has not been invoked since the Towers Age--though the Ferelden circle came close during the Blight, as we recently learned, and another attempt was aborted in Kirkwall’s infamous fighting the day of its Chantry’s bombing.

Riviain is a unique country in that its involvement with the Chantry is lackadaisical at best. The nation has a culture that is uniquely communal--perhaps a result of repeated Qunari invasion and lasting influence--and its people are more likely to adhere to local gods, or even Elvhen gods, than the Maker. The Chantry’s recent investigation of Rivain lead to the Chantry enforcing the old Right, without the approval of Dairsmuid’s Knight-Commander, who was also killed in the attack. Rivain is reeling from the loss of what it considers an important population of spiritual leaders. Legal proceedings against the Chantry are pending.

 

* * *

 

 **The World Is Unsure What to Do About Magic  
** Ever since Kirkwall, we have seen the mages formally separate from the Chantry, followed by a series of bitterly violent infighting between rebel groups. World governments are scrambling to pick up the pieces, and they look to the Chantry for guidance. The Chantry is considering a formal reinstatement of Circles, inciting outrage from Fereldens who lived through the Blight and fondly remember the heroism of Warden Commander Mahariel, a mage who died young in order to save the world from the darkspawn uprising.

* * *

 

 **Divine Justinia V Has Convinced Mage and Templars to Meet** **  
** Divine Justinia V is hosting a conclave at the Temple of Sacred Ashes in Haven, Ferelden. This was the result of months of planning, pleading, and cajoling, and it is finally coming to a head in the next month. We spoke with most holy today, and her hopes about what can be accomplished in this peace talk.

* * *

 

 **Here Are The First Estimates for Lives Lost at the Conclave** **  
** Divine Justinia V’s conclave had not even properly begun when a near-silent explosion destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes in what eyewitnesses describe as a brief, green burst of energy. Now, the sky is alight with what an ancient elf calls Fade energy, every major leader in attendance is dead, and the world is once again left asking what must be done about mages.

* * *

 

 **The Left and Right Hand of the Late Divine are Partly Responsible for the New Inquisition** **  
** Sister Nightingale seems properly unthreatening in her utility wear. The clasp holding her hood over her head is emblazoned with a modest Inquisition eye, newly made and glittering in the low light of our meeting room. “It was the Divine who drew the writ for the Inquisition,” she tells me, “And we are bringing it to life.”

* * *

 **Here's What We Know About the Conclave's Lone Survivor**  
Our sources have informed us that a single survivor has been identified in the chaos following the Conclave. One Demiyah Adaar, a Kossith mercenary, was found at the center of the Temple of Sacred Ashes in the same room Divine Justinia was last seen. The newly declared Inquisition (more on its dubious legal status here) is undergoing an independent investigation, headed by Sister Nightingale.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts: 
> 
> -big thanks to my friends who looked over the first few chapters of this and assured me that it wasn't crap. you know who you are. i love you guys!
> 
> -the reimagining tag is no joke. that's basically what this is. i love dragon age, and origins was a super important game in my life when i first played it, so i'm really excited i was able to start working on this reinterpretation of thedas, its people, and its story.
> 
> -new chapter coming soon. this first chapter is setting up plot points i had in place, but we've got a few more chapters of world building and just plain self-indulgence coming up before the heavier chapters are posted. use of archive tags could potentially spoil plot points and are also not as detailed as i'd like, so they won't be used. i promise i will post appropriate warnings before each chapter so that you can read at your own discretion. other appropriate tags will be added as i see fit. 
> 
> -typically misspellings in this format are deliberate, but if anything sticks out to you as outrageously bad, please let me know and i'll fix it.
> 
> to make up for this long note, here's a snippet of the next chapter: 
> 
> **Orlesian Scholars Have Discovered a Temple Dedicated to the Elvhen Goddess Mythal… and Some of Her Immortal Servants?**  
>  When Dr. Rene le Vechen and his wife Ines lead an expedition into the Dales to discover mysteries of the past, supervised by the local Dalish council, they were not expecting to find much more than iconography and artifacts. They found those, and came to blows with a powerful group of elves that did not appear to speak Common. After frantic communications with the Dalish elves on their team, word is out that they may be remnants of long-lost Elvhen history.
> 
> thanks for reading! i’m taking a break from tumblr right now, but if you want to follow me there i’m unstoppableflowerboy. my writing blog is flowerboywrites but it got nerfed in the purge so i had to remake it! there's nothing on it right now!


End file.
